bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Nui-Jaga
Nui-Jaga are a species of scorpion-like Rahi. History The Nui-Jaga species was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Nui-Jaga were commonly found in the Po-Metru district of Metru Nui. Their stingers were very valuable, so hunters would often went to hunt the Rahi, but they did not return. After the Great Cataclysm, many Nui-Jaga migrated to the Po-Wahi region of the Isle of Mata Nui, only to be corrupted by Makuta Teridax into harassing the local Matoran. Toa Metru Onewa met a Nui-Jaga running out of a cave which led to Metru Nui when he was hiding his Toa Stone. Thanks to this Nui-Jaga, the Toa Metru discovered a way to return to Metru Nui. As they traveled through the tunnels back to Metru Nui, the Toa Metru fought various types of mutated Nui-Jaga, the results of Teridax's experiments. On the Isle of Recla Nui, one Nui-Jaga was transformed by its' innate X-Force, becoming Jaga. Lewa once encountered a Nui-Jaga while searching for Kanohi. The Rahi, under the control of Teridax, attempted to impede his progress but was defeated by Lewa's Air powers. Gali also battled against a group of Nui-Jaga while she recovered a mask of her own and was rescued by Tahu. During a meeting of the Toa Mata, Teridax sent Nui-Jaga and other Rahi to attack the Toa, but these were defeated by Gali and her Water powers. Teridax also assigned a Nui-Jaga to guard Ahkmou's stash of Comet Kolhii Balls. This scorpion managed to temporarily blind Pohatu with its' poison, but was eventually defeated when the Toa of Stone, with the help of Takua, collapsed the cave it was in. Onepu, Jaller, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii, and Matoro once encountered a Nui-Jaga while traveling to the Disk throwing tournament. They managed to trap the Rahi, and soon after merged into a Matoran Nui to dispatch the beast. Later, when the Toa Mata were underground attempting to defeat Teridax, he had swarms of Nui-Jaga attack Kini-Nui with other Rahi under his control. These Rahi were fended off by the Mata Nui Chronicler's Company and several Matoran Military groups. They eventually retreated when Teridax was defeated, and he abandoned his hold over them. The Nui-Jaga continued to roam over Mata Nui, no longer a large threat to the Matoran. When the Bohrok attempted to cleanse the island, the Rahi did their best to avoid them. Later after the Toa Nuva intentionally released the Bohrok, most Rahi, including Nui-Jaga, migrated back to Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits The Nui-Jaga are very aggressive and hot-tempered, always ready to strike a stranger or even another Nui-Jaga. They are able to use their stingers to fling venom that causes temporary blindness if it enters the eyes, or to strike an opponent and inflict a more painful and sometimes fatal sting. Nui-Jaga also have powerful claws that can shatter solid rock. These Rahi hunt in packs and their preferred hunting method is to drive prey into a corner before striking. Once the target is surrounded, they communicate with each other before making their next move. Nui-Jaga cries have been compared to the sound of breaking glass. Nui-Jaga often prey on Kuna. Known Nui-Jaga .]] *Jaga Appearances *Through My Own Eyes'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sanctus Epitaph'' (Mentioned Only) *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Koji